Do as Thou Wilt
by rebelwilla
Summary: Morgan now belongs to the most poised, confident group in the woods. This pack thinks very highly of themselves and accept Morgan for the wolf she is. If given the chance this pack would very much love to rule the world, but in a nice cultured way. SEQUEL to No Church in the Wild, summary inside...AU,OC
1. Thankgiving Disguised as a Feast

_**Author's Note: Hello guys! I'm back with the sequel to No Church in the Wild, titled Do as Thow Wilt.**_

_**Summary: **__Morgan finds herself in a pack of werewolves, faced with the hatred of one god and the affection of others, she'll have her work cut out for her. _

* * *

_**The Grand Canyon – June 5**__**th**_

_Blood smeared the forest ground as screams filled the air, clogging every other sense the Alpha had. The Alpha had grown weary of the bloodshed; truthfully speaking, was fed up this type of prey. They always had to scream once they met their end and always so loudly, causing the wolf to regret ever making the decision in the first place. Hunting was hardly ever a delicate process but the Alpha cared for the pack like her own flesh and blood. The pack's problems all could have been resolved months ago…_

* * *

**12:02 AM Christmas **

The sky had opened up, raining down a steady stream of water. A faint silhouette of nine wolves could be seen trekking though a snowy trail to reach Chicago. The journey was short but the wolves were exhausted, two of the smaller wolves, Regina and Sophie, were carried by Morgan, daughter of Dionysus, through the strange winter storm. Both the small wolves had managed to fall asleep despite the wind, rain and slush of snow. But, finally, the wolf pack reached the city limit of Chicago.

"Sophie, wake up, we're here." Morgan whispered.

The rest of the pack grew more alert as they saw the bright lights of Chicago. Even at night the city was still a burst of light and activity, but the wolves decided against exploring the bright lights for some much needed rest. Logan, son of Lycaon, sniffed around for any woodland area to set up camp. Avia, daughter of Libitina caught a scent further towards the left that smelled strongly of thick trees and moss.

"This way, we need to hurry if we don't want to be seen" She said.

Morgan nodded, "Move it people, the little ones are falling asleep as we speak,"

"They would have fallen asleep regardless, Merry Christmas everyone." Sydney replied.

The wolves quickly ran in the direction that the she wolf found and ran towards the thickest part of the forest preserve. Logan, Aiden and Chase set up all three tents away from the public trail, using the tree as a way to camouflage them. One by one three tents were set up and firewood was gathered quickly to create a fire. Morgan, called out to Sydney to bring her bag when after she tucked in the girls. Sydney, daughter of Apollo, rustled Regina and Sophie into a tent on the far left. Logan stood in front of the fire, his eyebrows knitted together and he rolled his neck around causing the muscles to flex.

The remainder of the older wolves stayed by the fire, an important decision had to be made about the pack. They were all starving and the wolves were already restless adding hunger would only make matters worse. A flapping sound was heard to the left as Sydney approached the fire holding out Morgan's bag. The she wolf thanked the girl and opened the bag calling out to her Hephaestus phone to call an old friend.

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

It had been a long time since I used the phone; I wasn't worried about getting jumped while using it anymore. I'm a monster now so it's not like other monsters would want to mess with me. I pressed speed dial button number one to reach Ollie, hadn't spoken to him in months and I'd like to get a feel for all that's happening. The phone was picked up on the second ring and a smooth baritone voice answered on the other end.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't call."

I scoffed, "Well Merry Christmas to you too, Ollie! I'm good, nothing going on with me, how are you?"

"Sarcastic much? Merry Christmas, baby-doll, I don't need to ask how you are because I already know."

"I _doubt_ it."

"Oh, so you're not a crazed werewolf running around eating people?" Ollie asked.

"…w-what, why would you think that?"

"Did I just hear you stutter? I heard it through the grapevine and you just confirmed it, you're eating people, really? Morgan that is beyond crazy and you're a werewolf too. I saw when you were attacked and that sounded painful…"

"You saw it? Wait, don't tell me-"

"MTV! Apollo kept on repeating the same episodes about you fearlessly fighting off Jared then killing him, killing your step-father and Lycaon biting you. I also saw your surprising return to the world too. Woman, you're cold blooded!"

"Ollie, I only choked him out and I thought you'd be happy to know I'm not dead."

I started to pace the camp fire avoiding the wolves' eyes.

"Apollo was devastated that he couldn't see you. So…what do I owe this pleasant call from you?"

"I was hoping that you would tell me, we've traveled through a couple of states and I haven't picked up any scent of any type of woodland creatures. What's up?"

Ollie sighed. "You pissed off Artemis, remember? First, we gave Apollo the footage of you and your ex-, who happens to be her second in command, and then you go and get yourself turned into a werewolf. Wolves are her sacred animal, you know. She basically decreed that wherever you are there will be no furry friends to eat."

"We'll starve! That bitch has no right, she can't do this!"

"Actually she can…look if there is anything I could to do help, within reason that is, I will. All you have to do is call,"

I sighed. "Your mother is watching you?"

"Like a fucking hawk, I can't do shit after the son of Jupiter freed Hera. Bloody bastard, I should strangle him; I can't conduct my business anymore because the gods ended their lockout. I'll talk to you later, baby-doll."

"Bye."

_This is not good. This is really, really, really bad._

I placed the phone back in my bag and turned to the wolves surrounding the fire. I'm sure they could tell that something wasn't right; I could tell that they tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation but werewolf hearing doesn't permit that. I'd have to explain myself. Great.

"…long story short, Artemis hates us, she cut off our food supply and we'll probably starve to death."

"We won't starve to death, Morgan, it's not possible." Logan said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Because we're _immortal_, we don't have to eat but it does help that we do or else or insatiable nature will spill over and…you don't want to know."

_WHAT? I'm immortal, since when? What the fuck? This must be a joke, I can't be immortal…_

"I'm guessing you didn't know that, it figures." He scoffed.

"Hey! I wasn't born into this, okay? So I didn't know we're immortal, sue me!"

"I guess you don't know that we have to decide on who should be Alpha then, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not aware of your old world traditions, besides, I thought this was usually won in a fight-"

"It is, but it wouldn't be a fair fight, now would it?"

"I would be happy to vote for anyone besides you."

"The feelings mutual, Princess, seeing as our food problem is your fault."

"HEY! No more fighting, the girls are sleeping and if you wake them up I'll punch you both in the throat." Sydney said.

Drift coughed loudly, "Okay, maybe we should get to the voting process. I vote Morgan-"

"And why would you do that?" Logan asked.

She smiled. "Because she reeks of awesomeness, did you not see her take your father down? She made him her bitch and last time I checked, have you known any werewolf that could handle silver, yet alone wear it around their neck."

All eyes flew to my chest to stare at the vine patterned, sterling silver necklace that my father gave to me. I couldn't help but feel my ego grow ten times its size in Drift's comment; I had to admit: I was the _only_ wolf able to handle silver.

"Yeah, tell me something I _don't_ know, Drifty." I winked.

"You don't know how to run a pack, you've already pissed off one God, and you probably angered the others." Logan said.

_Well, he's right about not knowing much about running a pack but it can't be that hard…_

I smiled. "Actually, I have quite a few that _adore_ me so your argument doesn't hold much weight. You should let them decide,"

"Okay all those in favor of Logan being our Alpha," Sydney asked.

Logan, Aiden and Chase raised their hands.

"All those in favor of Morgan,"

Drift, Sydney and I raised our hands.

"We have a tie, Avia, why didn't you vote?" Logan asked.

Avia scrunched up her brow and sneered. "Maybe I don't know what I want; maybe I don't think either can get the job done."

_Damn it! Maybe if I cuddled with her after we did it, she would have voted._

I blew out a puff of air while ignoring the crisp temperature; I was not going to wake up Regina or Sophie just to settle a vote.

"Bitch, if you have a problem, you better say it now or I will make you." Logan seethed.

Avia bared her teeth. "I'm not afraid of you."

And not two seconds after she uttered those words Logan launched his body at Avia and he threw her to the ground, biting and ripping at her body with his claws.

"Get off of her, you bastard!" I yelled.

I shifted my hands into claws and slashed at Logan's back leaving a deep gash. Golden ichor dripped down my claws and spilled onto the forest ground. I smirked as Logan slowly got off of Avia and turned to me, I didn't give him a chance to gain his bearings, because I slashed across his face too.

_If it's a fight you want, then you'll get it. _

"You are going to regret this," He snarled.

"Let's dance, stud." I kicked him in the face.

Logan shifted into a large dark brown wolf and lunged at me, I didn't want to be out done so I yanked my necklace off and imagined it to turn into a long thick chain. The necklace transformed and I swung it over my head in circles and whipped it at Logan. I whipped the chain in front of the wolf as a warning but Logan was just as stubborn when as a wolf. This situation makes me wish I paid more attention to Annabeth in battle strategy class. I could really use her brain at a time like this.

_**Wrap it around his neck…**_

_What? Who's there?_

_**Do not question me child, wrap the chain around his neck…**_

_Alright, but if I get my ass kicked because a female with a sexy voice told me to, I'm not gonna be happy about it. _

I swung the chain over my head making a lasso; dodging Logan's snapping jaw was becoming quite a feat. He growled so loudly that I could feel the vibrations from deep inside my core. I exhaled and swung the chain and hoped that it would land around his neck, within seconds the chain was around Logan's neck and I pulled. Digging in my heels into the ground I pulled until the wolf was at my feet. I quickly pressed my foot on the wolf's jugular, daring him to try something, there is no way he's _that _stubborn.

"Keel, you asshole, I'm tired of your charades!"

After a few minutes Logan shifted back and starting screaming his lungs out, writhing around under my foot. I loved it. My ego was probably swelled to the size of Canada at by now, I glanced over at Sydney and saw that she was flinching; she was also looking over Avia wounds. I watched Avia, she seemed to enjoy Logan's pain, who was I to stop her joy?

"I think that's quite enough, Morgan." Sydney said.

I pulled harder; I wouldn't stop until he submitted to me, declaring my victory.

"I'll only stop once he stops,"

Sydney sighed, "Then we'll be here all night and that won't solve our food problem. Logan, give up already, she has you bound in silver!"

I guess Logan took that to heart because he growled out, "I submit" so sarcastically that I thought he might try to attack me again.

"Good. That means I'm Alpha because I won fair and square." I turned to Logan with a glare, "If you ever put your hands on any member of this pack without their permission or to attack them, I'll kill you."

"Yes, Alpha." Logan spat.

"Glad we reached an understanding. Now for the food problem-"

"What about your beta? You have to pick a beta, Alpha." Aiden said.

"Alright, I pick…Sydney-"

Logan yelled. "WHAT?"

"Um, I didn't stutter, if you don't know who I am by now, you better ask somebody. Yes, Sydney will be my second in command, any problems with that?"

"Does Sydney get to say anything?" She asked.

"I don't know…does Sydney not want to be my beta?"

She smirked. "Sydney wants to be your beta."

"Alright, we have work to do."

* * *

**2 Hours Later - Christmas Morning **

"I can't believe we're doing this…" Sydney sighed.

"Do you have any better ideas? Gods, I forgot how tough it was to walk in high heels! Wait give a minute…there. I've got my walk down, let's go hunting!"

After I beat Logan's ass royally, I told the other members of _my_ pack that me and Sydney would handle getting food. Of course that meant we'd have to get food the same way we did with Lycaon's pack. I dragged Sydney into my tent and searched through my bag for two dresses and heels. I had to admit that I was very nervous about catching "hunting" especially since I hadn't done it in a long time…well not that _kind_ of hunting. The approach would be the same; men were pigs no matter what day of the week. So Sydney and I ventured off towards downtown Chicago to rope in some idiots and we wouldn't come back to camp until we did.

Naturally it didn't take us too long, another perk to being a werewolf was animal magnetism, and all eyes were on you once you entered a room full of people. This didn't bode well for the drunken bachelor party of thirteen we left with. I did most of the luring, but Sydney got the groom to take the bait. The ruse was that we had a party out of the woods and there might be a chance to get laid. You know, one last blowout before getting married, but I don't think they're prepared to never see the light of day again.

"Say, how far is it until we get to this party? If the women there are just as fine as you, I can't wait any longer!" A groomsman yelled.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get to the party." I said loudly. "But you won't be left alive." I said to Sydney.

The familiar sight of trees that covered our camp came into view as we approached. Sydney directed the groom and his groomsmen to the campfire while I went to go wake up Regina Sophie. I hope they don't mind eating their dinner _raw_. I walked into the tent to find Sophie clinging to the furs she laid on and Regina graphing the landscape.

"Shouldn't you be asleep? Dinner is ready, I hope you don't mind that's its raw."

"Couldn't sleep, Logan woke me up and I heard you kicking his as-" Regina paused, "_Assets_, then decided to map the landscape just in case we needed to kick more assets."

"Okay, wake Sophie and get out here."

Exiting the tent I saw Sydney had rounded up the bachelor party around the fire. Logan, Aiden and Chase were salivating, I could tell that they wanted to butcher these idiots; the three of them eat the most of all of us. I turned my head to my right slightly to see Sophie yawn cutely and rub at her eyes.

"Are we going to eat now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, you and Regina get the first bite, okay?"

"Okay, but you should tell them that too, Logan looks _really_ hungry."

I stomped over to Logan. "Hey! The girls get first bite; there will be plenty to go around. Aiden, Chase: that goes for you two too."

Finally, I turned to the slightly confused group of drunken idiots standing by the fire. I was too hungry to postpone the inevitable, better to end this ruse now so that everyone can chow down.

"Aye, where's this party you were talking about earlier?" said one of the drunken idiots.

"Hey guys! You ever wanted to be a midnight snack?"

The bachelor party all had shared looks of deep confusion

"Can I have you for a midnight snack?"

I smirked. "No, but I'm really hungry. Girls, dinner's ready!"

Regina and Sophie shifted and launched themselves in midair like a cheetah about to pounce on a gazelle. The groomsmen never had a chance, Regina sunk her teeth into the groom and ripped his throat clean off, Sophie landed on all fours on top of the best man and ripped his leg off with her canines. This signaled the rest of the pack falling onto the remainder of the bachelor party causing screams to fill the night.

* * *

**1 Hour Later…**

I wiped blood from my mouth, it probably made it worse. Sydney carted off Regina and Sophie back to their tent with Drift following behind her. They all had swollen tummies full of _meat_. The boys had dug a large six foot hole in the ground to bury the scraps left over from dinner; they tossed the bones and entrails into the mass grave and quickly covered the evidence with dirt and gravel. Finally, Logan, Aiden and Chase sluggishly waddled to their tent to get much needed rest.

That left only one other wolf besides myself awake. I found Avia hovering over the mass grave, observing it, she really admires death. It's really creepy but I think I can look past it. She had her back facing me and I could see her breath show up in puffs through the cold air.

"Are you going to stand out here all morning?"

She sighed. "No, I just wanted to honor the dead. It's the right thing to do seeing as we'll be eating our food like this."

"Actually, I only rushed this because everyone was really hungry, next meal we're cooking over the fire."

Avia turned around. "So now you want to talk to me? You ditched me right after we had sex-"

"You're making me seem like a cold hearted bitch-"

"You are, but you beat the shit out of Logan. I guess I owe you for that,"

I smiled. "You do and I know the perfect way you can make it up to me, Avia."

"And what would that be?"

She walked a few paces towards me and faced me nose to nose.

"You could warm your Alpha's furs for her, I'm sure she'd like that very much."

"Hmm she would but that doesn't mean I would."

"What if your Alpha asked politely?"

"…maybe?"

I laughed, shaking my head. This woman will be the death of me but I'm okay with that.

"Okay, will you accompany me to my tent so that I can watch your sex on fire?"

She smacked my arm. "Really, that's you politely asking?"

"Hey! You should be in trouble for hitting your Alpha, you're lucky I don't order your death or something but you might like that a bit too much."

"I embrace death, you should too."

"Fine, would you like to rest in my tent?" I asked.

"Much better, was that too much to ask-"

I slung Avia over my shoulder with my right arm; she tried to squirm her way out of my grip. After a minute of flailing her arms and wiggling her bottom to distract me, she gave up and went limp. I opened my tent and laid her on top of my furs, settling down into the furs I closed my eyes for much needed sleep and relaxation.


	2. Drug Dealer Chic

Author's Note: Hey guys! In case you didn't read my author's note that I posted in _No Church in the Wild_, I got nominated for the Phoenix Awards in the Best Alternate category! I urge you to go vote for No Church and again thank you to all that supported me through writing that story. Now for chapter two. :]

* * *

**6 Days Later…**

New Years Eve started like the previous days have, with a lot of traveling, bonding and lessons. Yes, even though I left camp a long time ago I still have training. Sydney has taken it upon herself to attempt to teach me how to speak Latin; it's a work in progress. Regina, likes to list battle tactics to me as we travel in the afternoons, she reminds me of Annabeth a little too much; like a fun size version. Despite the aftermath of our throw-down, Logan still demanded that he teach me different fighting maneuvers. My evenings ended with both of us a sweaty mess, and for some reason the move he taught me last landed me on the ground with Logan on top of me. He's very smug about it and that didn't sit too well with Avia, in fact I would catch such grief from her over it.

I wouldn't know what to call my relationship with Avia, we're not girlfriends…and we're not friends with benefits either. Whenever I'm around her it just seems way more personal than it should be and truth be told…I'm scared shitless, I hate not having control over my heart. She gets this look in her eye whenever I gloss over the relationship "talk". I try to change the subject or I end up growling at her to drop it. I'm not mad at her about it, I'm mad at Aphrodite for sticking her nose into this, I thought I told her to stay out but obviously she's too stubborn.

This afternoon the pack started to run a trail south east, we hunt sparingly because we made the news a few days ago for the disappearance of a bachelor party. Search dogs found the bones but the general public would never know who did it.

"Why are we headed towards the south?" Drift asked.

I smirked, "To visit an old friend."

The sheer brilliance of the Hephaestus phone allowed me to track where Ollie was hiding. I'm sure he must have thought that I didn't know about the secret tracking mechanism that could help demigods find each other. I couldn't resist finding him just to scare the living daylights out him, I'd like to know what he's been up to, but more importantly I need leverage. If I had a "hostage" maybe Artemis might end her bitchiness, I know its wishful thinking but would the gods really let me keep on murdering a large number of mortals just to feed my pack?

* * *

**Nashville, Tennessee - 7:30 PM - New Years Eve**

I followed the tracking signal to an alley in downtown Nashville, Sydney was more confident about hunting on her own so food would be waiting when I got to camp. The signal stopped beeping as soon as I saw the tall brunette in question. I just caught Ollie, son of Tyche, during a drug deal…typical. He really is running scared now that the gods are back; I wonder who he pissed off enough to be hiding out here.

"Got a nickel bag for an old friend?"

He looked up, "Shit! What are doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Ollie. Why Nashville? I get that it's a great music city but who are you hiding from?"

He snatched the money from his customer's hands and shoved it into his bag. Ollie had a black bag identical to mine; there was no telling what else he stuffed into there.

"Damn, this isn't good! If you're here then he'll find me and then I'm going to be in deep shit. It's not that I'm not glad to see you baby-doll," he paused. "But they are watching you which means he knows where I am."

I smiled. "So you need shelter from a God, I can't wait to hear this story, come on you're coming with me, it's time that you meet my pack."

"You're pack, right…wait what? Oh no! I can get away from a God on my own thank you, I don't want to become someone's dinner!"

"You think I would let them eat you? Really Ollie? I'm ashamed of you; you know that I would never let that happen. I would save you to snack on later, duh!"

His eyes grew big and tried to make a run for it. I guess he wasn't fully aware of my enhanced speed because I appeared in front of him, effectively scaring him and throwing him over my shoulder and running back towards camp. Camp wasn't too far from downtown because this area tended to have more trees.

"Where are you taking me, woman?" He yelled.

"Quit whining, you'll be safe."

* * *

**Seneca Forest**

"You better not be planning to eat me, Morgan. I'm warning you, I taste stringy and tough, not good for eating!"

"Shut up! No one is eating you, Ollie, get a grip!"

I dropped him in front of the fire and fixed my fur top before I had a wardrobe malfunction in front of the little ones. Regina was rotating a rack of meat over the fire like a rotisserie, the smell was appetizing but Ollie looked like he was about to throw up.

"Gods, what's that smell?" He said, covering his nose.

"Dinner!" Drift yelled happily.

Ollie looked up at me. "We need to talk, woman!"

I grabbed him by his arm and headed over to Sydney. She was standing by my tent and I motioned for her to go in while I hauled Ollie behind me. I let go of him as soon as my feet felt one of my fur throws, I collapsed on top of it and rolled around so that I faced Ollie. Sydney moved my head so that it rested on her leg.

"You're still eating people!" Ollie yelled.

"It's not my fault Artemis has her panties in a twist. What else would you have me do?"

"I don't know, maybe you should have gone to Olympus and settled your issues?"

I scoffed. "I doubt that would work, enough about me, what's up with you? Who did you piss off, Ollie?"

Ollie froze.

"Out with it, stop wasting our time or I'll make you talk." Sydney rumbled.

"Fine, I pissed off Ares."

"How?" I asked, curious.

He sighed, and sat down. "I made a trip to California a few days ago and helped out one of his daughters." (1)

Sydney rolled her eyes, I shook my head. I didn't know Ares cared about his daughters that much.

"Okay, you'll have to stay with us because we all know what will happen if Ares catches you alone." I reasoned.

"Ugh! You can't make me eat a piece of someone's body. I'm not into cannibalism."

"Anything else you want to tell us?"

He whispered.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you're hoarding drugs and alcohol?" Sydney laughed.

"I do believe he did, Sydney."

He glared. "Morgan, I'm sure that you remember what you caught me doing tonight. And I'm sure you remember that I've always done this, I'm the medium between customers and their favorite indulgence."

"Gee and I always thought they called it drug dealing."

"Ssh! Be quiet, woman, that's such an ugly term for my craft."

"Your craft ruins people's lives, Ollie. I can't let you deal that stuff while we're on the road-"

Sydney pulled me up and whispered in my ear. "That doesn't mean that we can't smoke it, Lycaon used to let the older pack members' smoke."

"On second thought…the jury still out, so no dealing on the road."

He hesitated and pouted. "Fine."

"Good, good. I do believe it's time for dinner!" I said while getting up and walking out of my tent.

* * *

**11:00 PM - Seneca Forest**

"Eh, it tastes like chicken."

Sydney had shoved a bicep into Ollie mouth and forced him to take a bite. His reaction was _very_ funny, I thought he'd spit it back up but during mid chew he had an epiphany. Everything, including human remains, tastes like chicken. This caused the whole pack to laugh and a comfortable silence settled over us as we ate.

Shortly after everyone finished their food, a grave was dug and bones were dropped into it. Ollie looked weary at our established routine and probably thought that the pack was a little too use to being cannibals. Sydney walked the girls into their tent, Sophie was piggybacking Sydney and Regina was sleepwalking. Drift followed behind Regina to make sure she didn't land on her face.

Logan grabbed Ollie and dragged him towards the boy's tent and he seemed really worried about being manhandled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Logan will keep his hands to himself…I think."

That caused Ollie's eye to widen and he gulped loudly. I looked over to see Avia hovering over the grave like she always does. I wouldn't meet her there tonight, I'm too tired to. I'm sure by now she must understand that death doesn't sit too well with me. I stepped into my tent and looked around, Drift really had quick hands.

Everything in the tent was stolen goods. The furs and goose feathered pillows were a mystery to me because I had no idea where she could have gotten them from. The pillows probably could be from a department store, a fire pit sat in the middle of the tent and crackled as the flames flickered. The walls of the tent were covered in lace fabrics of forest green and dark purple. Drift also decorated the other tents in different themes, I let her do as she pleased, and she really had a good eye for home décor.

My musings were cut short when Avia stepped into the tent. I didn't even notice her scent coming; I need to get my head out of my ass. She walked over to the furs and laid down focusing her attention on me. She patted the spot next to her. I sat down.

"What's up, Avia?"

"How do you feel about me?"

I scrunched my eyebrows at her. "Why?"

"Because I want you to commit to me" She said nonchalantly.

_Oh crap! Karma is a bitch; I can remember when I said those same words. Bad Karma! I hate you so much right now._

"You can't even say it, can you?"

I sighed. "I sorry, what am I supposed to be saying?"

"I want to _mate_ with you."

"Um, I thought we do that _already_."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, wolves mate for life! I'm talking about you putting your mark on me and never being with anyone **else**." She growled.

_It's worse than I thought…she wants to get married._

"Marriage? Really, see I though right now was all about surviving. A wedding would really be too much trouble at a time like this, maybe next year or-"

Avia got up to leave but I grabbed her arm and placed her in my lap. I really didn't know what she was trying to pull, marriage was serious and I did not want Hera on my ass if anything were to happen. Does she even deal with wolf marriage?

"I'm not going to warm your furs forever if you don't claim me. I feel that way about you, I just thought that maybe you felt the same."

_It's déjà vu all over again…crap!_

"Avia…you are a very wonderful woman, you deserve to have everything that you want and as your Alpha I think that you should have everything that you want but…I don't think you know what you're asking for. I come with a lot of baggage and I don't want to relive it, I don't want history repeating itself and I damn sure don't want to break your heart. You're better off if you just forget the future and just live in the now. Worry about that later, okay?"

"I don't care if you have baggage! I want you and that includes every horrible thing you've ever done. Don't you see? I knew from the moment Lycaon brought you to us that you were special. You reeked of death, bathed in blood and had a bright aura around you. I'd never been so turned on in my life, Morgan."

_Déjà vu can go to Tartarus. Crap, she's going to say it. Any second now she's going to say those three little words. _

"Morgan, I love you."

_Damn it! Yeah, I could tell. Damn you, Aphrodite, for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong._

"Avia…just so you know I might refer to you as "my love", nothing personal, I just want everyone to know you're mine."

She pounced, wrapping her arms around me. Her smile lit up the room and made me want to smack myself upside the head. How could I promise something like this to Avia? It was unfair to her, it was unfair to me, and I don't know if I have my baggage checked. Some of it is still in baggage claim, that's for sure. But as I look up at her face I realized that maybe…maybe I could fall in love this time and that it would last.

"You really want to get married?" She asked.

_Sure, why the Hell not?_

"Yeah, babe, we'll get married. Now, where should I bite you?" I chuckled.

* * *

(1) This comes straight from a plotline in my other story Fighter.


	3. Made a Stripe like a Zebra

**Woods near Walt Disney World – 9:00 PM**

"I can't believe my stash is nearly gone. Do you know how long it took me to find the right person to roll these?" Ollie yelled.

"Relax, Ollie. If you're this upset, that means you're not high enough. Chill, okay?" I laughed.

The pack had camped near the happiest place on Earth for the night. I wanted to stay in one place for more than a day and it seemed like a good idea. Sydney had tucked in Sophie and Regina and tied the flaps of the tent together so they wouldn't attempt to sneak out during the night. Sophie had this habit of sneaking up on people at night to try to scare them. She was a little too stealthy, but it would come in handy if we needed to attack.

Once Sydney had returned from the tent she strong armed Ollie into dumping his entire stash of drugs and alcohol in front of the adult members of the pack. And naturally…we got high.

Now that I look back on it, it probably wasn't a good idea because Avia was in gloating mode. She strutted around with my "mark" on her neck after I "claimed" her as my mate…officially. Actually, it made her even more overprotective and jealous which I want no part of. I was once that crazy chick who would get in your face if you got too close to my significant other. I did not like where this was going.

That is until she did a line of coke on my abs…and due to my lack of inhibitions; all was forgiven under a cloudy haze of lust and decadence. I probably looked like a reverse zebra with white stripes. I should be more careful seeing as overindulgence runs in my family, but who cares? I've got a really hot girlfriend? No, mate. She's our mate, my wolf reminds me. I'm still not use to the fact that my wolf and I are two separate entities but are still one. I don't know how to explain it because I wasn't paying attention when Sydney tried to talk to me about wolf mannerisms.

Speaking of Sydney…she was busy. Well, Drift hadn't let go of her face so yeah she was busy being kissed. Sydney had two shots of whiskey and decided to let the rest of us act like idiots. Drift hadn't taken any of the substances around her, but I will give her this: she's a great actor. Drift had pretended to be drunk. It truly is an art form that is not appreciated enough; I mastered that one back when I worked for Jared. And Sydney fell for it but I don't think she minds much. It's why I'm glad that I picked her to be my Beta, she just loves everyone and when you're around her she makes you feel all warm inside. Hmm, must be a trait she picked up from Apollo. My friend Karen had the same effect on me too.

The twins, Aiden and Chase, were eating big bags of potato chips from Ollie's bag. They had a really bad case of the munchies; it was as if they'd never seen chips before in their lives. Logan was definitely striking out with Ollie, it was going well for him at first, he had Ollie pinned to a tree with his tongue down his throat. But then his true nature showed up and ruined it for him.

"You have a really pretty mouth. I bet you're good at-"

Ollie scoffed, "You ruined the moment."

"Fine, you're loss, demigod." Logan sneered.

I should have paid more attention to the situation before it got too out of hand because the next thing I know is, Logan walked over to me and Avia and planted a kiss right on me. The only reason why I'm not attacking him right now is because I know that when Avia wakes up in the morning she'll be so mad that she'll take on Logan herself. So I let it go and I didn't kiss him back, I shoved Logan to the side and curled up with my mate instead.

* * *

**Woods near Disney World – 1:00 AM**

The moon was high in the sky while I watched the pathetic excuse for a pack rut against each other like bitches in heat. She thought she could get away with choking me with silver! I'll make sure she never forgets who I am, for I am Lycaon, Alpha werewolf. I'll make sure I bring that bitch to her knees.

* * *

**Park/Pavilion on Olympus – Watch Party for New Episode of Morgan's Point**

"They put the children to bed and then proceed in having an orgy. Wow, that's my kind of wolf pack!" Apollo cheered.

"Pft! In my day orgies included everyone who attended. Trust me Apollo that was no orgy. That was more of a small gathering with benefits." Poseidon smiled.

"Oh stuff it you old barnacle! I'm trying to watch my muse, now be quiet." Apollo snapped.

Hestia sighed, "Well at least she's found a steady partner this time around."

"Yes, sister, they will marry soon and I will bless their union. As I do all unions under my domain, as it should be." Hera said.

"Ugh! Don't talk about that _harpy_. She takes up all of Morgan's time outside of training. If you ask me, I find her to be a bit too clingy. C'mon on Dite, can't you end the relationship?" Apollo pleaded.

"Why should _I_ do that?" Aphrodite asked teasing.

"Because you love me?" He said while pouting.

"No and certainly not enough to break up Morgan and Avia. I think Avia brings out Morgan's best qualities."

"Will you all shut up? I will not be interrupted while watching Morgan's Point for the rest of the night. Is that clear?" Zeus bellowed.

"Crystal!" The council answered quickly.

A calm quiet settled over the pavilion as most of the council sat down to watch the latest episode with much enthusiasm. But none of the council noticed that someone was missing from the watch party.

* * *

**A Bedroom in a Temple on Olympus**

The room was massive in size and had weapons displayed on two of its walls ranging from Macedonian to modern types. The draperies and floor were pitch black and the walls blood red. The bed was slightly bigger than a Cal. King and its sheets in a color scheme of reds were scattered onto the floor and mussed on top of the bed. The room was all but quiet as pained groans and sinister moans filled the air.

Two sweaty bodies moved in unison as one cried out with a pain filled scream while the other laughed cruelly during his violent act. The small figure was left broken, bleeding and short of breath loathing every second of what took place. The larger figure had started to get dressed while relishing in his sordid triumph.

"I hate you," The smaller figure whispered.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Right back at 'cha little brother," The larger figure sneered.

The smaller figure glared at him while wrapping the bed sheets around him, scanning the floor for his clothes.

"Oh, don't give me that look Dionysus. It was either you or your little girl and you know that I can't touch her because Zeus would cut my balls off."

Dionysus scoffed, "It's what you deserve Ares."

Ares tilted his head and smirked. "You know I finally figured out why Morgan is so good in bed. It must be hereditary seeing as you're so _good_ with that mouth of yours."

"You won't touch a hair on her head!"

"Dear brother, it's not her hair I care about. I just want to see if she as good as her old man at giving head." Ares laughed.

Vines wrapped around Ares' neck quickly as Dionysus' eyes glowed a violent purple.

"Remember our _deal_? It's retribution for your precious little girl murdering my sons! Let go or I'll make sure the next time I'm feeling more than a little frisky, I'll find Morgan, bend her over the nearest log and _fuck_ her until she bleeds. And I'll make damn sure you have a front row seat." Ares croaked.

"You stay away from her." Dionysus said while releasing the vines.

"You're in no position to be making demands and I can't promise you that."

"Ugh, you bastard!"

Ares laughed, "Stop flirting with me little brother, it turns me on. Now get out, I'm done with you for now."

Dionysus zapped his clothes on with haste and walked out of the room and into the hallway that led out of the temple not knowing that he was being watched.

* * *

**Febuary 13**

A deity with a small frame and auburn hair with an aura of whimsy stood at the side of the temple and watched as the God of Wine limped off towards the direction of Camp Half-Blood. _Oh, Dionysus is there nothing that you wouldn't do to protect your daughter. _The goddess shook her head sadly knowing that her suspicions were confirmed. She quickly pulled out her Hephaestus phone and dialed, she knew she had to tell him.

"Hello, Mom, what's up?"

"Oliver, I have to tell you something very upsetting."

He answered, "What's wrong?"

"It has to deal with your new travel companions Alpha and her father."

"Morgan? She's asleep, should I wake her?"

"No, no, I'm going to tell you, so that you can tell her. You'd be able to break the news more gently than I ever could."


	4. You Will Not Control the Threesome

**This chapter takes place right after the last, throughout the morning and ends after the pack's dinner.**

**"_Italics"_ – Translation from Latin**

* * *

**Sydney's POV**

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed _me_," Morgan yelled.

I woke up this morning to Avia screaming her little head off about last night's "event". Looking back on what happened, I think we all should lay off drugs and alcohol. I just wish that Morgan would tame her mate already, Avia is out of control and she's yelling at the wrong person. I don't see her yelling at Logan—he's the one who started this mess.

Avia shouted, "But you've been thinking about it, about _him_. Don't lie to me, I see the way that he looks at you!"

"Whatever, Avia, I'm too busy to deal with your shit this morning." Morgan fumed, "And if you yell at me one more time, you _will_ regret it."

Shaking my head I watch as Morgan barely held herself back from clawing Avia in the face. Which only made Avia storm off to go pout somewhere in the woods. This was all out of hand, I need to talk to Morgan about this. Their relationship is bordering on domestic abuse and I know Morgan would never hurt Avia intentionally but…she's really trying Morgan's patience. Honestly, the pack is just waiting for a full on deathmatch to break out between them.

"Aren't we supposed to get on with today's Latin lesson?" Morgan asked.

I sighed, "You've been spending too much time with Sophie."

Sophie must have taught her the art of sneaking up behind people because in mere seconds Morgan went from fuming over Avia to nearly giving me a heart attack. The noise level from this morning confused me and I almost forgot about what I wanted to teach my Alpha in the first place. Morgan insisted that she learn Latin and of course as her Beta I volunteered for the task. It wasn't necessary but all she said was, "I don't want to be at a disadvantage."

"Okay, recite back to me how your morning went-"

"Ugh! You already know what happened, Syd, I don't want to talk about it." Morgan snapped.

"_You will if you wish to learn my language, stubborn she-wolf," _I growled.

"_Fine! I woke up this morning with Avia hovering over me. I knew instantly why she was in a foul mood so I didn't say anything. Not saying a word was the worst thing I could have done,"_

"_Why? You didn't provoke her, right?" I asked._

"_No. She leaped down my throat the moment I got up from my furs and you heard her side of the argument all morning long…damn it! I knew this was a mistake. See, this is why I don't allow myself to have nice things. I don't know how to take care of them once I do have them and I ruin everything! This is my fault."_

"_Logan kissed you! Not the other way around, you need to stand up to her without using physical force."_

"_How do I do that, Sydney?"_

"_Use the magical rainbow between your legs…duh."_

"It's not that simple, Syd." Morgan sighed.

I scoffed, "Ugh, yes it is. Threaten her about taking away her sexy time privileges and she'll go quietly like the good she-wolf you can _tame_ her to be."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with her."

"I'm cancelling Logan's lesson with you tonight. It's obvious that he's only doing this to screw with Avia and I'm sick of it. Fix it or no more fight lessons."

"Fine."

* * *

**Morgan's POV **

Sydney doesn't know how hard it is to reason with Avia. Even if I gave her time to cool off, she'd still want to rip my head off. I flopped down hard on the grass and exhaled. This was a no-win situation for me; it seems I'm always putting myself in those too. I should have just let Avia bite me and this whole situation could have been avoided.

Sure Avia is bound to me but I don't completely feel the link. And yeah, my eyes do wander around to check out other people but I wouldn't cheat on her-I've known that pain all too well.

"Oi! There you two are, how's the Latin coming along?" Ollie shouted.

Well, at least some news from Ollie could be a great distraction.

"Say what you need to Ollie," Sydney sighed.

He shook his head knowingly. "Artemis still won't budge; apparently we're the hottest gossip on Olympus!"

"It figures. Don't they have day jobs? It seems like all they do is sit around watching television all day," I scoffed.

"The Gods can be several places at once, you know that. Besides, if the gods were really against our cannibalistic ways… we'd wiped off the face of this Earth in a heartbeat," He said.

I scrunched my face at that. My wolf growled at the threat of my pack being hunted down and killed. I don't need this shit, I've got bigger problems and they all have to deal with my temperamental mate.

"So, what was all that yelling about this morning?" Ollie asked.

I glared. "What about it?"

"I don't think we should talk about that now, seeing as our Alpha is irritated enough-" Sydney said.

"Are things going alright with Avia? She seems more irate than usual. You normally shut her down when she gets like that, what's up?"

"I don't know Ollie. Syd, I didn't let Avia bite me after I claimed her…is that a bad thing?" I asked.

An eerie silence settled over us as Sydney gawked at me. I'm guessing I screwed up big time.

Sydney sighed. "Yeah, it is. Bonding…mating creates an eternal link to another wolf. Like you're married but technically…you're not."

"You're married! Since when?" Ollie shouted.

"Shut up, Ollie. What do you mean technically?"

"Because you didn't let Avia bite you back, theoretically, you could still have "relationships" with other people," Sydney sighed.

"Wow…you're screwed," Ollie whispered.

I growled, "Yeah, tell me something I don't know! My wolf wants to shove her down and teach her lesson but I don't think that's a good idea."

"You know what? How about I go take Ollie and we go hunting for food while you stay here and try to relax, okay?" Sydney said.

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

**Drift's POV **

It was after dinner time when Morgan came back to camp. She looked much calmer than I saw her this morning, I really felt bad for her but Avia was really upset about last night. Much like the rest of the pack I woke up to shouting. I could tell that Morgan looked uneasy and didn't want to argue with Avia but the way that fight ended…Morgan wanted to tear Avia apart. I thought they were together. Avia sure bragged about the two of them enough and I'm pretty sure that's why Logan kissed Morgan last night.

After the fight Avia practically wanted to burst into tears but she'd never do it in front of the rest of us. She ran off further into the woods and didn't come back until Sydney brought us all dinner. I asked Sydney if we would've waited for our Alpha before eating but she said, "I already talked to Morgan and she isn't hungry." Avia had overheard and glared at anyone who looked concerned. So naturally when Morgan resurfaced the air was thick with tension. Nearly everyone ran for their tent attempting to give our Alpha and her mate privacy.

Sydney had stayed to play mediator while I just stayed glued to my tree stump watching the three curiously. There was no telling what was about to happen.

"The two of you aren't talking, shouting at each other is not the answer," Sydney said.

"Fine. Morgan likes cock," Avia spit out rather bluntly.

"Wait... I thought you chicks were lesbians," I blurted out.

Avia turned a glare on at me.

"We are! Well, _I_ am... Morgan's _bi_," she told us, practically spitting out the word.

"You make it sound like it's something horrible," Morgan, spoke up, sending her own glare Avia's way.

"It is! How am I supposed to feel about that, huh? That's obviously something I can never give you, yet it's obviously something you _really_ like," Avia spoke, anger seeping out of her voice to be replaced by pain.

Morgan sighed, her eyes straying around the trees. It was obvious she didn't want to get into this now and I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I care about _you_... so I might like guys too, that doesn't mean I want to replace you with one!"

Avia screamed and stomped off towards their tent. Morgan sighed and turned to Sydney apologizing and slowly walked towards the tent. I sure hope they resolve their problems; I don't like seeing either of them unhappy.


End file.
